<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamy Phoenix by MermaidMecha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097121">Dreamy Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha'>MermaidMecha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanguinala 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Polymarchs, Service Top, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulgrim's been overworking himself. Again. Luckily, Sanguinius is more than happy to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fulgrim/Sanguinius (WH40k), Mentioned - Fulgrim/Ferrus Manus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanguinala 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamy Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going back and forth between service top and riding a lot in this fic. My wife said service top. She made the right choice. Shout out to my roommate for telling me Sanguinala is something that exists today.</p><p>Sorry if this one feels disjointed, I've been filled with feral energy all day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment he steps into Fulgrim’s quarters, Sanguinius can tell the other has been overworking himself far too much. <em> Again </em>. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not a surprise. All of them work themselves well past where they should, but it is their task to win battles for their father and care for their sons. However, Fulgrim holds himself to a level of perfection the others do not. Part of Sanguinius hopes he’s more alike with his brother in that sense, even if it was a detriment to their wellbeing. Though it feels wrong to have the thought now, with Fulgrim looking less like a marble statue carved out by their Father’s hands alone and more like the loving man underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Sanguinius circles the room slowly, turning off screens filled with battle data and updates of his older brother’s campaign. If Fulgrim has noticed him, he has yet to mention so. He sits at his desk, eyes long past tired, reading another report. Primarchs hardly need sleep compared to humans, but even gods cannot go without rest forever. One by one, he powers down each of the screens before circling around back to Fulgrim. His beautiful brother looks as if he’s sleeping with his eyes open still blankly staring at the report in front of him. He slowly places a hand on his brother’s clothed shoulder before rubbing the tenseness from his muscles.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sanguinius,” Fulgrim looks at him trying to blink away the tiredness. “How long have you been there?” </p><p> </p><p>“Only for a moment,” He lied, smiling softly. Fulgrim needn’t know he’d been watching him for long seconds now. Besides, his peaceful quiet breaths were soothing his spirit. “How about we leave this for now? You need to rest.” </p><p> </p><p>He removes the reports from Fulgrim’s hands, placing them on his desk before he could argue. </p><p> </p><p>Fulgrim gives him a hard look. Though, it doesn’t hold the same heat as the darkness under his eyes. Sanguinius forces himself to keep from chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” He doesn’t break his smile, pulling Fulgrim up into his arms. His beautiful older brother, so soft and pliant against him. “To bed now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine.” Fulgrim huffs leaning his weight into Sanguinius. </p><p> </p><p>He pushes the Primarch of the third onto his bed, crawling onto him to lay his head onto his beautiful brother’s warm chest. The warmth of Fulgrim on his cheek, the sound of his hearts beating softly. Everything about the moment was one of perfect to Sanguinius. He wanted nothing more than to just take care of his brother for now.</p><p> </p><p>“It is okay to lean on us. You need not do this all on your own.” He offers. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush, let me enjoy this.” Fulgrim almost growls, putting the conversation to rest instantly.</p><p> </p><p>He lets it go. There is no arguing with his older brother. Fulgrim’s hand tangles into his golden hair, and Sanguinius melts into the touch instantly, all lecture about Fulgrim taking better care of himself completely forgotten. Sanguinius hardly realizes he’s dozing off himself to the beat in Fulgrim’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for hours. Sanguinius resting his eyes now and then while enjoying the soft feeling of Fulgrim’s breath against his hair. Fulgrim had long since fallen asleep. He seemed to be enjoying his rest as well if the cock pressed hard against Sanguinius' stomach was telling.</p><p> </p><p>Though it was Fulgrim’s soft moan that had woken him originally. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ferrus- </em>” Fulgrim pants. Sanguinius lifts his head, nesting his chin between Fulgrim’s pecs to watch his eyebrows knit together. His face is full of lust. It stirs heat low in Sanguinius’ stomach as well. </p><p> </p><p>“He misses you terribly,” Sanguinius whispers softly, his heart aching. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them are a mess; always apart but always together in their thoughts. Perhaps, he’d be able to convince them to join him on the <em> Red Tear </em> for a while. It would be a nice surprise for each of the two primarchs and the bonus would be seeing them spending time together for a while. His thoughts stall when he feels Fulgrim grind up against him. It throws the Angel off balance for a moment before he presses his own hips into Fulgrim’s grinding. Fulgrim still seems firmly grasped into the throws of sleep. How long had he forced himself to go without it? </p><p> </p><p>Sanguinius straddles his hips, sitting firmly on his cock to watch Fulgrim writhe under him. It feels wonderful. Fulgrim lets out a more earnest moan at the shift in weight. The Angel stretches his wings out as he rocks, grinds his hips down in slow circles to add more friction. He already regrets not stripping Fulgrim and himself before falling into bed with him. At least the thin leggings he wears does little to hide the feeling of Fulgrim’s cock against him. </p><p> </p><p>He’d come with the intention to take care of Fulgrim, no matter what that meant. Still, there’s a part of him that feels guilty taking advantage of his brother this way. Fulgrim dreams of Ferrus’ touch, and here Sanguinius is debasing them both with his rutting hips. Sanguinius is ashamed his cock is already weeping through the thin leggings he wears. </p><p> </p><p>How would Ferrus touch him? Sanguinius wonders to himself, pushing Fulgrim’s sleeping form down to settle against the bed. Would he let Fulgrim take him like this? Or perhaps he’d fuck their beautiful brother with his large cock, holding him down. At this moment, he’s almost envious of Magnus’ abilities. Surely he’d be able to see whatever Fulgrim’s dreams contained, but Sanguinius’ questions would remain unanswered. </p><p> </p><p>The Angel leans over him sucking gently along Fulgrim’s throat. He feels the thrum of his blood under his lips. The aching hunger shocks him. His throat aches longing to have the taste of Fulgrim’s blood in his mouth, filling his stomach. Surely, the sharp press of his fangs would wake him. The guilt hits him like a strong ocean wave, pulling him into the riptide. He pulls away from his brother’s neck quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Nngh </em>,” Fulgrim lets out a noise trying to shift to get more comfortable. He can’t quite move with Sanguinius sitting on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>Sanguinius takes a shuddering breath to center himself, suppress that need inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He kisses Fulgrim’s chest, avoiding his neck entirely. Fulgrim was at his mercy. Sanguinius would only give him what he needed and what Fulgrim’s body craved. If he craved Manus, he’d do his best to give him everything Manus could in his stead. </p><p> </p><p>He works Fulgrim from his robes slowly, pushing them aside to take one of Fulgrim’s nipples into his mouth sucking hard over the bud. Fulgrim moans unashamedly, and it’s beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>He tweaks the other nipple in his fingers. “Is this the way Ferrus touches you, brother?”  His voice is soft but teasing. Sanguinius knows he is only speaking to the open air and every word risks waking his brother. He can’t silence himself though. There’s something about the risk that is lighting ablaze under his skin. </p><p> </p><p>The Angel climbs off the third Primarch’s lap as gently as possible. That way he could nuzzle his brother’s hard cock. He sucks over the side of that hard cock, Fulgrim letting out another depraved sound. His hips shift up trying to offer more of himself to that pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you miss?” He takes the head of Fulgrim’s cock into his mouth, tongue dipping in to collect the precum there. The Angel’s mind runs wild. He wants Fulgrim to grasp his hair and thrust his cock into his throat. This is about pleasing his brother, helping him forget the pressure he’s under, the horrors of the war, the loss of his sons with every battle he faces. Even so, he’d be willing to give almost anything to feel the pressure of Fulgrim’s cock on his throat, to taste his cum. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls away long enough to scramble to get the lube placed in the bed’s nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he’s back between Fulgrim’s legs. His cock in his mouth as Sanguinius slicks his fingers with the stolen lube. His beautiful brother’s hips twitch as Sanguinius takes more of his cock down his throat, relishing the taste of the precum he collects on his tongue. He circles a slick finger around Fulgrim’s hole and the primarch gasps beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>He takes his brother’s cock to the hilt, slowly thrusting that finger inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Sanguinius-” Fulgrim grips his hair pulling his head up enough that the Angel is forced to look at him. And Sanguinius moans at the pull. Fulgrim’s cock still rests heavily on his tongue. “You insatiable creature.” He growls. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you, brother.” The Angel has the nerve to try and play innocent. “You need your rest let me, take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Fulgrim grips his hair a bit harder. “Oh, you’ll finish what you started, my Angel, or I will make you.” </p><p> </p><p>That sends a shiver down Sanguinius’ spine. The idea of Fulgrim’s long fingers in his blonde hair, forcing him down onto his cock to fuck his mouth as if he was a common whore. Then, the claim he’d laid on him.<em> His Angel </em>. He quickly adds two fingers to stretch Fulgrim’s hole. The idea of that heat and tightness around his aching cock was going to drive him wild. He curls his fingers against Fulgrim’s prostate causing the Primarch to let out a sob. </p><p> </p><p>“Again.” Fulgrim orders and Sanguinius aches to please. He brushes his fingers against the bundle of nerves constantly until Fulgrim’s cock is leaking a puddle against his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> More </em> .” His brother pleads. Sanguinius runs his tongue through the mess he’s making against his own skin. “ <em> More, ah- I want you inside. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Even when he obeys the begging, Fulgrim still whines when Sanguinius’ fingers leave him. Hole achingly empty without the fingers inside. Sanguinius slides the leggings off his hips letting his cock free and Fulgrim can’t help but lick his lips. His sweet brother’s touch had been such a surprise, but now there’s such a fire inside he just needs more. Sanguinius takes a moment to slick his cock with the lube left on his fingers, and Fulgrim watches with eyes still hazy with sleep and lust. </p><p> </p><p>Sanguinius’ cock thrusts into him and Fulgrim’s toes curl with a moan. It’s everything he didn’t realize he needed; a few hours rest and good fuck. It’s so good. Sanguinius’ cock fills him so nicely, his beautiful brother. Fulgrim’s hand wraps around the back of Sanguinius’ neck to pull him into a hard kiss. </p><p> </p><p>His fangs grind against Fulgrim’s teeth as he moans into the kiss. The tight heat around his cock causing him to dig his nails into Fulgrim’s porcelain perfect hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Our sweet baby brother.” Fulgrim gasps, grinding his ass onto his cock. “You came all this way to take care of me, such a good boy.” </p><p> </p><p>He whimpers at the praise, ducking to hide his face against Fulgrim’s neck. Fulgrim doesn’t miss the heated blush on the tips of his ears though. He really ought to have a talk with Horus. They’d let their baby go too long without being told how precious he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I've got the Lion planned, but I'm willing to take kinks and pairing suggestions if you have them 👀 feel free to drop them between or tweet me on Twitter @KnightMechs. (I know it looks like I don't post but I'm there I swear)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>